Truth of the Past
by Amelia Wingheart
Summary: the possessors all meet up and go through the hardships that are involved with being a possessor.
1. Akira and Nagahedei Reunited

_*Lord Kagetora...the leader of the netherworld Uesugi army...*_ He mutters as he watches the teenage boy walking with some blonde/brown haired guy.

"Hey, Yuzuru. What are you up to?" Takaya Ohgi asks. Akira grins.

"Yuzuru, huh?" Akira mutters, watching the two of them.

"Um...I'm not exactly sure..." The blonde guy known as Yuzuru says. Akira follows them for almost a mile as they walk. "So, Takaya."

"Yeah?" Takaya questions. Yuzuru looks at him.

"What are you going to do now that you're suspended from school for three days?" Yuzuru questions. Takaya's quiet for a moment before shrugging.

"Probably just hang out with the guys at the game counter." Takaya says with a shrug. Akira smiles.  
><em><br>*Such an interesting lord we have.*_ Akira says, shaking his head.

"Yo." Someone says from behind Akira. He spins around to be face to face with some guy.

"What do you want, and who are you?" Akira questions, glaring at the stranger.

"Following your lord, are you?" The guy asks. Akira looks at him with suspicious eyes.

"What do you want from him?" Akira questions. The stranger grins.

"The same thing all the others want." The stranger says with a shrug. Akira stands more in the way of the stranger and Takaya.

"Well, you can't have it!" He says. The stranger grins.

"That's too bad. I didn't think I was asking for your permission." He says. Akira stands in a defensive stance, and closes his eyes. His lips move, and suddenly, a blast of green light shoots out of his hand. He opens his eyes as three more shoot out of his palm.

"Die then!" Akira shouts. He makes a new hand sign, and shouts, "Bind!" The stranger freezes, and his soul shoots out of the body he was possessing. "You persistent bastard!" Akira shouts when the soul stands up, and repossesses the body.

"Yeah, well...I have things I have to do here before I can cross over." The stranger says. Akira looks at him.

"Just who are you?" Akira questions. The stranger smiles.

"Ah. I was wondering when you were going to ask. I am Keikaru of the Danjyo." The stranger says, sounding happy. Akira's eyes narrow.

"What does the Oda want with Lord Kagetora?" Akira demands. Keikaru grins.

"So, tell me, little brother. What is it that you plan on doing with the Uesugi?" Keikaru questions, looking at Akira, who sighs.

"I left the Danjyo Clan the day I joined Lord Kagetora." Akira glares at Keikaru. "And as such, I am no longer your younger brother." Akira says. Keikaru grins.

"Don't be so sure. You were born as a Danjyo, and that's how you will stay." Keikaru says.

"Akira of Uesugi." A voice says from behind Akira. He spins around.

"Ranmaru Mori..." Akira says, looking at the blonde.

"Ah, so you know me, although...I do not believe you were at my little show thirty years ago." Ranmaru says. Akira sneers.

"I wasn't, but I heard all about your little stunt." Akira says. He takes a step back so he can clearly see both of them. The two of them look at each other.

"What a nice 'stunt' it was though. Now I've come to finish what I started that day." Ranmaru says, smiling.

"Neither of you are going to touch Lord Kagetora!" Akira yells. Keikaru grins.

"Then prepare yourself, little brother." Keikaru says. The next thing Akira knows, he's against a tree.

"Gah!" He mutters as blood flows from the side of his mouth. "D...damn you!" He mutters. A light suddenly surrounds him, blasting outward. It forces both Ranmaru and Keikaru away from him.

"Damn you, brother!" Keikaru yells as his soul is forced out of the body. Unfortunately, before Ranmaru's soul is forced out as well, Akira falls to the ground, unconscious.

Akira wakes up, and looks around.

"W...where am I?" He questions as he stands up.

"I brought you to the hospital." A voice says. Akira turns to see none other than...

"Takaya. Just who is this guy?" The guy known as Yuzuru asks. Takaya looks at him.

"I'm not sure. I found him lying on the ground." Takaya says. Akira looks up at the two of them.

"I am sorry to trouble you, m...um...Takaya, right?" Akira says. Takaya turns around to look at him.

"What's your name?" Takaya questions. Akira looks at him in confusion.

"My name's Akira." Akira says, looking at Yuzuru. "And you must be Yuzuru Narita." He says in a sure voice.

"How do you know who I am?" Yuzuru questions. Akira looks at him.

"I heard L...Takaya say your name." Akira says. His eyes suddenly widen, and he looks out the door. "No!" Akira shouts as he jumps to his feet, and pushes Takaya out of the way in time to save him from the bullet. It embeds itself into Akira's arm.

"Akira!" Takaya shouts as he stands up, and walks toward Akira.

"I'll be fine. Don't worry." Akira says, looking at Takaya. "You must be more careful." He says, closing his eyes.

"Why would you save me when we've never met before?" Takaya questions, looking at Akira, who merely smiles.

"I know you don't remember, but we have met." He says. Takaya looks at him in confusion.

"We...have?" He questions, sounding confused. Akira nods. "Well, you're right. I don't remember." Takaya says.

"I didn't think you would." Akira says, smiling. "After all, it's been a while." He says, wincing.

"Oh my god! You're wounded!" Yuzuru shouts, looking at the blood flowing down Akira's arm.

"Don't worry." Akira says, standing up straight. "I'll be fine." He says, walking toward the door. "I have to go." He says, looking back at Takaya and Yuzuru. "Take care of yourself, Takaya Ohgi." Akira says.

Akira collapses to the ground in an abandoned house a short time later.

"Dammit!" He shouts, annoyed that such a wound could harm him so badly. "What should I do? They're already starting to target him!" Akira wonders, trying to distract himself from the pain as he sticks his fingers into the wound, and pulls out the bullet.

"I didn't expect to find you here." A voice says from the right of him. He looks, but is forced to shield his eyes from the sunlight.

"Nagahedei? Is that you?" Akira questions. Nagahedei walks forward, and stand in front of Akira.

"You're not looking too well." Nagahedei says, looking at Akira's wound.

"Yeah well..." Akira says, laying his uninjured arm on his knee.

"I take it you've found him?" Nagahedei questions. Akira nods.

"No memory what so ever of us or his past." Akira says. Nagahedei sighs.

"Well, isn't that great." Nagahedei mutters. Akira looks at him.

"I thought you said you weren't going to get involved with us anymore." Akira says, looking at Nagahedei with a skeptical look.

"I'm not. I just wanted to come and see how you're doing." Nagahedei says, looking at Akira. "Although I didn't think you would be wounded. Don't you think you should treat those wounds soon?" He asks, watching as blood drips into a growing pool next to Akira.

"Yeah, I suppose." Akira says. He goes to stand up, but falls back to the ground.

"Well, that doesn't look good." Nagahedei says. Akira glares up at him.

"Noooo, you think!" Akira says sarcastically. Nagahedei shakes his head.

"Sarcasm isn't going to help." Nagahedei says simply. Akira shakes his head.

"Yeah well." Akira mutters. He looks up at Nagahedei. "Anyway, you can help me at any time now." He says. Nagahedei rolls his eyes, and kneels down. He helps Akira stand up, and sit in a chair.

"This is going to hurt." Nagahedei says, inspecting the wound. Akira nods. Nagahedei digs his fingers into the wound, and pulls out the remaining pieces of the bullet.

"Gah!" Akira shouts, clenching his eyes shut.

After a few minutes of Nagahedei removing shards of the bullet, he pulls out a roll of gauze, and begins to bandage the wound.

"Are you done?" Akira questions in an out of breath voice. Nagahedei looks down at him.

"Yes. Just try not to move the wound for a few days. Otherwise, it's going to bleed to the point of your life being in danger." Nagahedei says. Akira sighs.

"I will protect Lord Kagetora..." Akira mutters, and falls unconscious. Nagahedei sighs.

"Well, in that case, I sure hope Naoe gets here soon." He says in a serious voice as he looks at Akira's wounded shoulder. He sighs, and walks out of the building.

Akira wakes up to the smell of fire. He stands up, and looks around in panic. He sighs when he sees Nagahedei.

"Ah. So you're awake!" Nagahedei says, turning to look at Akira.

"Did you have to make the smoke go toward me?" Akira questions. Nagahedei smiles.

"I did no such thing!" Nagahedei says, sounding outraged. Akira smiles, and the two of them laugh.

"It's nice to see you, Nagahedei." Akira says in a happy voice. Nagahedei waves his hand back and forth.

"Yeah, yeah. Though it is nice to see you awake." He says, looking at Akira. "How are you feeling?" He questions.. Akira moves his arm slightly.

"There's no pain. Though it is stiff." Akira says in a serious voice.

"Good." Nagahedei says, walking away from the fire.

"Where are you going?" Akira questions. Nagahedei looks at him.

"To get some water." Nagahedei says. Akira sighs in relief. "Why?" He questions. Akira looks up at him.

"I don't want to be alone when I'm wounded. Especially with my brother running around." Akira mutters, looking away.

"You mean Keikaru?" Nagahedei asks. Akira nods.

"Yeah. He's the one that tried to shoot Lord Kagetora." Akira says, looking out the window at a bird flying away.

"Really? Why would he be trying to kill Lord Kagetora's host body?" Nagahedei questions. Akira shrugs.

"I have no clue. All I know is that was him." Akira says. Nagahedei sighs.

"This could be a problem. Maybe I should contact Naoe after all..." Nagahedei says. Akira sighs.

"Are you sure? If you do that, you're going to be stuck with us again." Akira says in a serious voice. Nagahedei sighs.

"I know..." Nagahedei says as he looks at Akira. "But I can't just stand here and let Keikaru hurt Kagetora." He says, sounding deep in thought. Akira stands up, and walks toward the door.

"I'll leave you alone to think about it." Akira says. Nagahedei nods.

"Thanks." He says. Akira nods, and walks out the door, shutting in as soon as he's outside. He looks out at the landscape.

"I know you're out there. So, why don't you show yourself!" Akira yells, keeping a close eye on the landscape around him.

"Very good, little brother." Keikaru says as he steps out of the bushes. Akira glares at him.

"What do you want?" Akira demands. Keikaru looks at him with a smug look.

"I've come to get my little brother to bring him home." Keikaru says, throwing his arms out to make a point.

"Don't make me laugh! You don't think of me as a brother any more than I do!" Akira says, glaring at his brother.

"Your words make my heart hurt!" Keikaru says, holding a hand over his chest.

"You're a bad actor." Nagahedei says as he walks out of the building. Both Akira and Keikaru turn to look at him in surprise. He merely grins.

"Get out of here, Uesugi! This is between the youngest brothers of the Danjyo family!" Ranmaru says as he walks out of the trees.

"Ah, Ranmaru Mori. It's been a while." Nagahedei says, looking at Ranmaru.

"Thirty years. So, tell me. How is the great Lord Kagetora doing?" Ranmaru questions. Both Nagahedei and Akira turn to glare at him.

"Leave Lord Kagetora out of this!" Akira shouts, turning to look at Ranmaru fully.

"I think you better pay more attention to your brother than me." Ranmaru says, motioning toward Keikaru. Akira turns to see his brother stalking toward him.

"Dammit!" Akira shouts, turning to face Keikaru.


	2. Fighting His Brother

"Well, little brother. Looks like we'll get to finish what we started 400 years ago." Keikaru says. Nagahedei turns to look at Akira in confusion.

"What does he mean, what you started 400 years ago?" Nagahedei questions. Akira looks at him.

"Due to the failure of our older brother, there was a succession ceremony...or at least there was supposed to be. About half way through the battle, my station was called out to war, and had to leave without finishing the battle." Akira says with a shrug.

"You say it as though you would have won!" Keikaru yells, glaring at Akira.

"There was never any doubt that I would be the winner. Father ordered my station out so that you would get the title." Akira says, looking at Keikaru with serious eyes.

"Your father sent you to your own death so that the elder of the two brothers would claim the title as family head? What a bastard of a father you have." Ranmaru says, looking at Akira with a grin. Akira turns to glare at him.

"Since then, I have come to grips with father's decision. I no longer hate him." Akira says. They all turn when they sense someone walking toward them.

"Ah! Naoe, Haruei!" Nagahedei says. He turns when he hears the sound of metal hitting metal.

"Looks like there's nothing we can do to stop them except let them fight it out." Ranmaru says, watching as Akira stabs Keikaru in the arm.

"So, what's going on here, Nagahedei?" Naoe asks, walking up to Nagahedei.

"I guess they're finishing the fight that they started over 400 years ago." Nagahedei says, looking over at Haruei.

"We have to help him!" Haruei says, taking a step forward.

"N...NO!" Akira shouts, looking over at the three.

"What do you mean?" Haruei demands. Akira glares at her.

"You three have to protect Lord Kagetora!" Akira says in a stern voice.

"Stupid little brother!" Keikaru says as he stabs Akira in the chest.

"Gah!" Akira yells, pulling the sword out.

"You should learn to pay more attention to your fights." Keikaru says, standing over Akira's kneeling form.

"AKIRA!" Both Nagahedei and Haruei shout. Akira holds a hand out to stop them from coming closer.

"S...stay out of this!" Akira shouts. Haruei glares at him.

"Hahahaha! That's just like a Danjyo! Refusing help even after they're fatally wounded." Ranmaru says, looking at Akira. Nagahedei glares at Ranmaru.

"Akira being a Danjyo has absolutely nothing to do with him refusing help!" Nagahedei says. Ranmaru looks at him with a smirk.

"Are you telling me that you actually believe that?" Ranmaru questions. They all look when they hear someone scream. When they look, they see Keikaru on the ground with a huge cut on his stomach.

"Damn you, little brother!" Keikaru shouts.

"Little brother? What is Keikaru talking about, Naoe!" A voice questions. They all look, only to see Kagetora.

"Don't listen to anything this idiot has to say, my lord!" Akira says, glaring down at Keikaru while holding a hand over his wounded shoulder. He turns to look at Ranmaru. "And you..." Akira takes a step toward Ranmaru.

"Oh, I'm so scared! Don't worry; I'm sure your older brother will be visiting you soon." Ranmaru says. Akira looks toward Keikaru's unconscious form. "Not that one, you fool!" Ranmaru says, shaking his head.

"If he comes, he dies." Akira says, turning to look back at Ranmaru with angry eyes.

"Well, if you should be able to kill him, it will help the Oda. So, be my guest in doing so." Ranmaru says. He shrugs, and leaves, taking Keikaru with him. As soon as Ranmaru is gone, Akira falls to his knees. The other four turn to see him breathing hard, and clenching his shoulder.

"Dammit!" Akira shouts, glaring at the pool of blood that is quickly forming on the ground next to him.

"Well, I honestly don't know who got hurt worse, you or Keikaru." Nagahedei says, shaking his head. Akira sighs.

"It's been nearly two centuries since I've last used a sword. My skills are kinda in the dumps right now." Akira says with a sigh.

"Well, looks like you need to practice, huh?" Nagahedei says, smacking Akira on the back.

"Damn you, you idiot!" Akira shouts in an out of breath voice while glaring at Nagahedei. "Would you mind trying not to make my wounds worse?" Akira shouts. Nagahedei raises his hands.

"Sorry, dude." Nagahedei says. Akira sighs, and winces in pain as Nagahedei rips his shirt to expose his shoulder. Nagahedei whistles when he sees the wound.

"What?" Kagetora questions, walking up so he can see the wound. "HOLY SHIT!" Kagetora shouts, eyes widen when he sees just how bad it is. "How in the world did you continue to fight with this kind of would!" He questions.

"Knowing him...pure stubbornness." Naoe says, shrugging. Nagahedei helps Akira stand up, and he turns to grin at Naoe.

"It's sad when you know me so well that you can figure that out without anything to base it on." Akira says, shaking his head.

"Yeah well...we have been working together for the past...what...400 years?" Naoe says, placing a finger on his lower lip.

"Somewhere around there...time flies by too quickly." Akira says as he pushes Nagahedei away, and walks forward on his own.

"Akira!" Nagahedei shouts, grasping Akira's shoulder to get him to stop walking. "You're not in good enough condition to be moving on your own yet." Nagahedei says. Akira turns to glare at him.

"I am well aware of the weakness, and I can assure you that I can hand-" Akira falls forward, unconscious.

"Nnnnnnn." Akira mutters as he wakes up, instantly covering his eyes from the sharp light.

"So you're finally awake." A voice says from next to him. He turns, only to see...


	3. Thirty Years Ago

"Ugh. I should have known I couldn't trust those fools." Akira says, looking straight at Ranmaru Mori.

"Did you really think we would let you, of all people, simply walk away?" Ranmaru says, shaking his head.

"No, but that doesn't stop me from wishing." Akira says, sitting up, only to find his hands and feet chained to the ground. "Dammit!" he shouts, pulling against the chains.

"It's no use. Those chains are built into the floor." a voice says from the door. When Akira turns, he sees a complete stranger.

"Who the hell are you?" Akira demands, watching the stranger with angry eyes.

"You dare to speak to my lord with such hateful words? You will regret that!" Ranmaru says, standing up in outrage. Akira grins.

"Bring it ON!" Akira shouts, once again pulling against the chains.

"That's enough, Ranmaru." The stranger says, taking a step forward.

"My lord." Ranmaru says, bowing as he takes a few steps out of the way. Akira glares at the stranger as he takes a few steps forward.

"So you're the youngest son of the Danjyo family." He says, looking down at Akira with a critical look.

"Yeah, what of it?" Akira demands, pulling against the chains.

"You have absolutely no idea who I am, do you, boy?" the stranger questions. Akira looks at him.

"Who you are makes no difference. You are affiliated with Ranmaru, which indicates that you're an enemy of my lord." Akira says. The stranger smiles.

"Ah, that's right. You are a member of the demon clan, aren't you?" he says with a savage smile on his face.

"Yes. I am a member of the Uesugi. My loyalty belongs to Lord Kenshin and Lord Kagetora only." Akira says confidently.

"We shall see where your loyalties lie by the end of this." the stranger says. Akira flinches at the menacing sound of his voice.

"W…where have I heard that voice from?" Akira mutters.

"What do you wish to do with the pest, my lord Nobunaga?" Ranmaru asks, looking at the stranger.

"Nobunaga…from the Oda?" Akira questions. Nobunaga turns, and grins.

"But of course." Nobunaga says, walking out the door.

Time has passed. I'm not really sure how much exactly, but day-by-day, my resolve grows weaker and weaker. I wonder just how much longer I'll be able to stay…

Akira Danjyo

Akira rips the note apart, and tosses it to the corner of the room.

"Looks like you've been broken, huh?" Nobunaga's voice questions from the door. Akira looks toward him.

"W…why are you doing this?" Akira questions in a monotone voice. Nobunaga laughs.

"To get your 'great lord' to kill the other lords." Nobunaga says in a sure voice.

"Won't….work." Akira says before passing out.

"Kira…Akira!" Someone shouts. Akira slowly opens his eyes to look at Kagetora.

"M….my lord." Akira says in a completely emotionless voice. Kagetora's eyes widen at the sound of his voice.

"What the hell is wrong with him, Nagahedei?" Kagetora shouts, looking over his shoulder. Akira looks up, only to see Naoe, Haruei and Yuzuru.

"I'm not sure." Nagahedei says in a worried voice.

"K….Kagetora…" Akira mutters, looking up at them.

"What is it?" Kagetora asks, looking at Akira.

"H….he knows." Akira mutters as his eyes slowly close. Everyone turns to look at Kagetora.

"What is he talking about?" Naoe questions, looking rather irritated. Kagetora sighs.

"Thirty years ago, I had him go to the Oda side and spy on them for me. They must have figured it out." Kagetora says in a serious voice. Haruei sighs.

"So that's why I never saw him the whole time I was with you guys last time." Haruei says, glaring at Akira. "But, I don't you think you could have….oh, I don't know….told us what your plan was?" she asks, sounding hurt. Kagetora shakes his head.

"It wasn't the right time to say anything." Kagetora says in a completely neutral voice. Haruei sighs, and walks off.

"Why do we even bother? He doesn't trust his vessels enough to tell us his ideas." Haruei says as she shuts the door.

"Well, I think that went well." A voice says from behind them. They turn to see Akira sitting there.

"Akira!" Kagetora says in a relief filled voice. Akira smirks.

"In the flesh. So….I take it he didn't take not knowing what was going on very well." Akira says, looking at the door that Haruei had just walked out of.

"Not at all." Kagetora says with a sigh. Akira grins.

"Well. That's too bad." Akira says, standing up with a grunt of pain.

"Are you well enough to be walking around?" Nagahedei questions. Akira turns to him with a glare.

"I'm going to kick that idiot's ass, and permanently disfigure his face!" Akira says with an angry look on his face.

"You're in no condition to be kicking anyone's ass, Danjyo." A voice says. Everyone turns toward the door to see Kosaka.

"Brother." Akira says as he steps in front of Kagetora.

"Don't worry. I did not come here to harm anyone. I need to talk to you." Kosaka says. Akira sighs, and nods.

"Very well." Akira says as he follows Kosaka out of the room.

"I never thought you would join the Uesugi. What a surprise I got when Keikaru showed up, and told me that he had seen you here." Kosaka says, looking at Akira as he closes the door.

"What, are the Takada joining forces with the Oda." Akira questions, turning to look at Kosaka.

"No. Are you okay?" Kosaka questions, looking at Akira skeptically.

"Yes, I'm perfectly fine. Why?" Akira questions, raising an eyebrow.

"Well, it just seems that you're kinda….oh, how do I say this…drunk?" Kosaka says. Akira opens his mouth, only to close it again.

"Uh…" Akira mutters, completely flabbergasted at what else to say.

"Not going to deny it?" Kosaka questions, eyebrows raised.

"I'm not sure how to answer such a preposterous idea." Akira says. Kosaka sighs, and walks forward.

"Preposterous, is it?" Kosaka demands, looking straight into Akira's eyes.

"Yes, it is!" Akira says, shaking his head. "How the hell would I have gotten drunk when I was unconscious?" he questions.

"Oh, I don't know…maybe you were drugged." Kosaka says, placing his thumb against Akira's temple, only to quickly remove it. "You're burning up. How in the world did they not notice?" Kosaka says, glaring at the door.

"I'll be….fine!" Akira says, pushing away from Kosaka.

"No. I don't think you will if you don't get someone to help you get better." Kosaka says, glaring at Akira.

"I can get MYSELF better!" Akira shouts, walking past Kosaka. He turns to glare at Kosaka when he grabs Akira's arm.

"Well, you did get the Danjyo's gift of doing everything by yourself, didn't you?" Kosaka says, turning to look at Akira. "But tell me, how long are you going to be able to go without telling anyone before you die of infection?" Kosaka questions, pulling Akira's shirt up to reveal deep wounds running the length of his back.

"Dammit, brother!" Akira yells, pulling his shirt back down.

"You need to have someone look at your wounds, and if you won't let your 'clan' than I guess I'll have to." Kosaka says, placing his hand on Akira's forehead. Akira's eyes widen when his body is suddenly paralysed. He falls forward, only to have Kosaka catch him.

"I should have seen that coming…." Akira says, shaking his head.

"No doubt. Now, be quiet so I can heal you." Kosaka says, ripping Akira's shirt.

"I'm truly going to kill you someday, brother!" Akira pledges as Kosaka takes a deep breath.

"Well, I healed you none the less." Kosaka says, standing up. "Try not to move for a while, okay." Kosaka says with a smile.

"So not funny!" Akira says, glaring at Kosaka.

"Well, little brother. I think it's time I take my leave of his madness." Kosaka says, walking out the door.

"Damn you, brother! Get back here and release this spell!" Akira yells, only to receive no reply. "Argh!"


End file.
